


Dissociation

by TheNerdVoice



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, UNIT: the New Series (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Concealing Identity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Interrogation, Made up science stuff, Mystery, Time Travel, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdVoice/pseuds/TheNerdVoice
Summary: When a secret transport device created by the Osgoods goes awry during an early morning presentation, they accidentally displace several of their coworkers. Will Kate Stewart return to her office before Geneva is notified or will something cause her to want to stay where she lands?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to [fiveroundsrapid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveroundsrapid/) for the beta and the chin wag. You've been spectacular.

So early that it’s still dark outside, hardly even six, Kate loves to get an early start on her day. Especially when she’s here, in her warm personalized office. Often, people would expect an office of this large size to be cold because of the age of the Tower of London, but not here. Not with the photographs, and aged plush furniture. Her father’s old desk and large cognac colored, leather office chair that she didn’t want in the first place from her father’s personal study. She’s glad she has it now, it makes the long hours easier to endure. It even still has his smell. Lifting her gaze, she notices her trusted field agent enter her space with a spring in his step and a couple paper cups held in the same hand. “Well, this is quite the surprise.” Kate Stewart graciously accepts the purchased cup of coffee from her muscular field agent when he offers it to her, as she gets her office in order, shuffling papers and moving them from one pile to another, “I thought you were in Indonesia...or was it Nairobi?”

Lieutenant Sam Bishop hums a soft chuckle to himself. “Not for the moment. I was requested here.” When it appears she’s about to object, Sam clarifies. “Not by you, but by that of your protege.” The expression on the woman’s face becomes more pointed and he continues, “have you any idea what this is all about with the Osgoods?”

“Afraid not.” Kate shakes her head, standing from her office chair. She buttons up her charcoal blazer with her free hand, “which is cause for concern. They aren’t often this secretive about any of their pet projects” She takes another sip from the paper cup, “One was bad enough to worry about, now there’s two...which causes twice the headache.” 

She leads the way from her office, knowing he’d be right behind her and she could successfully continue the conversation. “Whatever it is, she’s quite eager to show-” Kate trails off, looking at the small cluster of desks in front of her with only a few chairs set up for closer inspection.

“Only about four or five of us, I reckon.” Sam shakes his head, taking a moment to read the white board that one Osgood is writing quickly on. Scribbling so fiercely with a cobalt blue marker that it looks as if she may actually just knock it off of its stand at any moment. To Sam, this seems silly. Such a small group of people so early in the morning when they aren’t often there until after eight. However, it’s the Osgoods, and really, he’d do anything for either of them. Motioning with a nod of his head, he focuses on the white board, “any of this mean anything to you?”

“I seem to have forgotten my glasses...” Kate sighs softly, sliding her hands into her different pockets. This is a new blazer though and there just weren’t many pockets to be had. One of the reasons she was so hesitant to purchase this suit in the first place.

“Quantum theory, I think. Something about...the space-time continuum and how...distance is a factor. Shifting particles between...different locations. At least, that’s what it says.” Sam responds quietly to his superior, noticing her patting her pockets still in some vain attempt of being incorrect even though it was only a mild inconvenience, “would you like for me to run and-”

“No, just stay here.” Kate shakes her head, knowing what he managed to only half ask. “Fifteen minutes early is on time and on time is late.”

“Did you want a biscuit to go with the coffee?” Sam raises an eyebrow when she gives him an amused look as the blonde takes a seat in front of the board he had previously described, he takes the time to lean against a nearby desk. Sam has never been one to dress for the office. Even now he wears a heather gray long sleeve compression top, olive drab field jacket, black fatigue pants, and a pair of black combat boots. His usual dog tags dangle from his neck just in case. He’s comfortable, but also prepared for anything. Reaching down to the pocket just above his knee, he removes a small cellophane wrapped portion of a few biscuits, offering them to his superior, “they’re ginger biscuits. Perfect for dunking.”

“Always full of surprises, Lieutenant Bishop.” She wasn’t going to take one originally, but obliges anyway. Kate leans forward in her chair slightly, to get a better look at the board, “Osgood, is there anything I can help with?”

“No, no. Of course not.” One of the Osgood forms responds, wearing a bow tie, a broad smile covering her face, “I think we’re all prepared. Just waiting for everyone to take their seats.” 

The office space is rather sectioned off, choppy, but a larger open area was used for board meetings and video conferencing with Geneva. Many of the Victorian structures remain in the Tower of London. This floor was believed to be where the officers were to work, but no one could ever really be for certain. _ I’ll ask the Doctor _, Osgood thought to herself. This wasn’t that space, this was one of the more open concept areas with a few desks littered about. Some coworkers prefered to be sectioned off, but many didn’t. Not with her elite squad.

“It’s thought that roughly seven percent of people are considered to be extreme larks, and sixty-four percent view themselves as early birds.” The other Osgood responds, scarf draped around her neck, her brain constantly on the same wavelength as her other, “The other twenty-nine percent make up night owls and extreme night owls. So, I would assume that the majority of people aren’t far away now..”

“The data isn’t totally reliable though. No control. Surely there are some individuals who prefer to wake and be active from the middle of the day.”

“Sounds like my youngest.” Kate quips, polishing off her biscuit.

“And you just have that information off the top of your heads because of course you do.” Sam nods absently, taking a sip of his own coffee. Finally the rest of the team start making their way into the space, and Kate turns her attention to them, seeing Colonel Shindi, Captain Carter and a few others shuffle in.

“You’re all late. Put a bit of pep in your steps, please. You can obtain your coffee and tea when we’re finished.”

Josh slides into the chair near his boss, offering a slight smile, “Morning, Ma’am.”

Kate doesn’t crack a smile, doesn’t do anything. Her face remains stoic, signifying that he wasn’t going to be able to butter her up at all today. Most days, she entertains him quite a bit, but his lack of punctuality does not work in his favor today. “Osgoods, if you’d like to get started.” She notices Shindi take a seat in one of the vacant desks not far from the presentation, but not on top of it either.

“Right.” They both answer in unison, deciding to take the lead together with the near hive mind they share, taking turns completing sentences. It’s something the team has gotten used to by now, but outsiders would probably find it a bit disconcerting. Bow tie motions to various scribbled sketches on the white board behind her, “With the transfer of particles between long distances, this means one could be in Geneva in mere seconds instead of hours. If a country expects aid from our militaries, we’re able to be there immediately instead of traveling all the way by tanks or aircraft. Immediate travel is not the only positive aspect of our microparticle dispersion device, it also cuts down on pollution as a whole. No fuel is required to make this work, only a-”

“Nanofusion core.” Kate finishes for her, absolutely intrigued, “this seems eerily similar to Vortex Manipulator technology-”

“Correct.” One of the Osgood forms replies, “however, this is on a larger scale and far safer.” She pauses, “I may have..._ found _ schematics, but they used supplies that, for the most part, couldn’t be found here on Earth. At least the power supply used in that device couldn’t, but I managed to find something comparable.” 

Kate lifts up a hand to stop the young women. “Taking into account the similarity to a Vortex Manipulator, I assume then that this device may be used for time travel purposes.” Seeing their subtle nods, she sighs, leaning back in her seat again, “then I’m afraid, via the Geneva Agreement, that it’s too dangerous for use and-”

“Please, Kate. It’s safe, and we’re not using it for time travel. Merely teleportation; opening small pockets of-” When they see their superior shaking her head negatively, the scarved Osgood bites her lip, “At least allow us to demonstrate. Even if it’s only used by us and this circle is kept small, it would be a scientific advancement that could not possibly be looked down upon.” Their tone softens, “Imagine waiting in a queue for only moments instead of heading to an airport or using the UNIT jet and the one hundred and fifty thousand liters of fuel required to go anywhere. No fuel, no turbulence, no falling out of-”

“Osgood.” Kate warns.

“Yes, okay.” They look toward one another and one touches the steel surface of the device, not much larger than a vintage mobile phone, suddenly blinking away. The remaining staffers seem surprised by how little fanfare there was. No flashes of light, no loud noise, no visible or audible residual effects. The Osgood remaining, bow tie, begins to smile proudly, “Kate, I noticed when you were walking in that you had forgotten your glasses in your office, as you often do when you’re stuck pushing papers for the day.”

“She does have you there.” Josh nods, knowing his boss’ habits. His arms casually folded over his chest as he leans back in his chair when the blonde gives him an unamused look, which he sees out of the corner of his eye as he focuses on Osgoods’ presentation. “So, zero emissions and, if properly controlled and calculated, would enable speed of light travel between any two points all around the world.” He continues, “am I understanding properly?”

“Perfectly.” The scarved Osgood appears from behind them, producing Kate’s large framed glasses from the pocket of her labcoat and handing them to her bewildered boss. “Like I’ve said before, it isn’t about the time aspect, it’s about the distance aspect. I’m sure that can be limited, but I just haven’t formulated a method to do so just yet. It’s all still a work in progress.” She glances over when the device begins to tremble, then up to meet her same’s eyes. “Overload?” They nod to one another.

Shindi stands from his place behind his desk, leaning onto its surface, “Overload _ does not _ sound like a good thing.” He can see the slight panic on the pair’s faces, leading him to call out, “Everyone get back!” However, those words come too little too late. The device bounces, and smokes, but it doesn’t explode. It’s all rather anticlimactic. Just comes to a thud on the table. 

Half of the people that were in front of the device are nowhere in sight now though. 

“Osgood...Captain Carter.” Only one of the Osgoods remains, Josh near her, helping her sit up, “are you okay?” Shindi moves quickly over to them, taking hold of the young woman’s upper arms to give her a better ogle.

Osgood nods absently, a part of her glasses cracked. She seems the slightest bit disoriented. She feels herself being shaken, but doesn’t understand the alarm on Shindi’s face. Her voice just above a whisper as she speaks, “What happened?”

“They’re gone.” Colonel Shindi raises his voice slightly, not really understanding what’s going on himself, “Kate, Lieutenant Bishop, the other Osgood...where would your contraption have taken them?” His expression blank, thoughts going a mile a minute in his head, needing answers before other people begin to ask questions.

“I-I don’t know.” Osgood has never seen him like this, a mixture of fear and disappointment. 

“What do you mean _ you don’t know _?” Shindi nearly growls, dread in his tone. 

Josh places a hand on the Colonel’s shoulder, “this isn’t helping.”

“No.” Shindi sits up, running a hand through his black hair after letting the young scientist go, “No, it isn’t.”

Osgood clears her throat, placing her broken glasses back onto her face as she tries to get her bearings, adjusting her scarf, “I...I’ll try to repair the transport device and-”

“It’s the least you can do.” Shindi snaps, moving back over to his desk. “Captain Carter, let’s see if we can’t get contact with Kate and the others. Try mobiles, ravens, tracking devices, whatever we possibly can use in order to find them...”

Josh glances toward his friend, she’s doing her best not to cry. He feels terrible for her. Stepping over next to Osgood, he places a hand on her shoulder, only for her to shrug it away, “You did nothing wrong.”

“Kate was right. This is too dangerous.” Osgood mumbles absently, “they could be anywhere. Any place, any time. Past, present, or future.” She shakes her head, quickly wiping a tear as it trickles down her cheek, “Of course it was my fault, Josh. I shouldn’t have tempted fate. There’s a reason our copy of the Vortex Manipulator is locked in the Black Archive. This is one of those reasons, it’s instability.” She swallows, “begin a transport without proper location coordinates and it could land you in the middle of a tree...”

“Dead.” Josh shrugs, earning a quick glance from her, “at least one would hope if they’re stuck in the middle of a tree.”

“We had noticed that, in order to transport to a proper location, a piece of that location helped dramatically. A vial of dirt, a piece of clothing, paperwork...whatever we could use that came directly from that other location.” Osgood shakes her head, “The things here are from...everywhere. All of space and time. Since the reference object could be very small, there’s no telling where, or _ when, _ they could be.” Her voice trails, worried she’s just made the biggest mistake of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz Shaw vents a bit to Cpl. John Benton.
> 
> Cpt. Mike Yates realizes an agreement to help a father connect with his daughter may have occurred on the wrong day.

Elizabeth Shaw studies the beaker in front of her containing a mud-like substance from another planet, or at least that’s what the Doctor had told her when he gave it to her to study within the confines of the UNIT Laboratories. Liz pours a bit of the beaker’s substance onto a slide, placing it under the metal arms of her microscope, and peering through the lens. She wasn’t certain  _ what _ she should be looking for. The mineral composition? The gasses that had permeated this dirt before the Doctor had collected his sample? She exhales softly, shaking her head to herself. Not to mention the Doctor’s comings and goings with the Brigadier, and even without the Brigadier, as of late. There was no telling when he would give her the time of day next.

“Ms. Shaw, getting on okay?” Corporal John Benton has been watching her from the doorway of the lab as she peers through her microscope and didn’t want to disturb her. She jumps anyway, quickly lifting her head and glancing toward the origin of the voice. He continues, a disappointed sigh in his voice, “Sorry, just thought I’d come and ask if there’s anything I can get you. I know you’re doing busy-work for the Doctor, so I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Trust me, your presence is a welcome distraction.” Liz offers him a soft, tired half smile. “Any word from him?”

“None that I’m aware of.” Benton shakes his head negatively, deciding to change the subject, “The Doctor’s lab stocked enough for you?”

  
“It’s a lab, not the  _ Doctor’s _ lab. If anything, it’s mine. I’m here far more often than he is.” She finds herself mumbling, brushing her hands over her rose colored lab coat in an attempt to rid it of the couple wrinkles at her hips. “Feels as if I’ve been put on a fool’s errand. Something just to keep me occupied. I don’t believe this...substance that the Doctor has brought me, is anything more than mud from one of Bessie’s tire tracks.” 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Benton found himself smirking warmly, “I know it’s probably frustrating, but he isn’t so bad once you get to know him.” He enters the room more, just giving a look to the various instruments that he couldn’t possibly know the use of, coming to a pause by the window at the opposite end of the room from the entry door.

“He leaves devices and trinkets  _ everywhere. _ ” Liz shakes her head, moving about the moderately sized room, a large row of brown, wooden cabinets rest in the center of the room as well as against one of the walls, beige laminate countertops that she’s sure are only that color because of cigarette smoke from other staffers. She never actually asked what this room was before it was taken over as a laboratory. 

John Benton notices one of the  _ trinkets _ resembling a centrifuge resting on a table not far from where he’s standing. He reaches out with his hand to fiddle with the device out of curiosity, only for it to begin spinning and a bright yellow light shines from the top of it. He pulls back, staring, “Uh...Ms. Shaw-”

“Doctor. Dr. Shaw.” Liz finally corrects him, staring out in front of her and speaking with her hands. She leans her back against another one of the cupboards in the room, situated against the wall. Unable to really see why the man is attempting to garner her attention, not that she really cares. Benton doesn’t deserve her mild wrath, but he’s here now and she’s frustrated, “at what point, in my acception of this position, did I decide that it would be perfectly fine for people not to refer to me by the proper title? I’m a meteorite specialist. I went to Newnham at Cambridge. I have multiple medical and physics degrees among others. I’m  _ not _ an assistant.”

“Miss...” Benton focuses on the spinning device in front of him, “Dr. Shaw.” He corrects himself, quickly glancing to her, then back to the device. Suddenly, it begins to chime. He hadn’t noticed any bells before it began to move, but it’s spinning far too quickly now to be able to reassess.

Finally, Liz glances over toward him, seeing exactly why he was attempting to get her attention. “Did you touch something?” She slowly stands upright and makes her way closer to the man, situating herself next to him.

Benton shakes his head sadly, “Didn’t get a chance to.” He pauses, curious, “what is it?” The device is spinning so quickly that it’s beginning to tilt off of its base.

Liz takes a moment, attempting to remember the Doctor’s exact words he had told her months prior, “this detects temporal abnormalities within fifty kilometers.” She swallows, a sudden wave of nervousness washing over her, “extraterrestrials, space travelers. Beings such as that.” She remembers the Doctor telling her to alert him anytime there was a reaction from it, “you said you’ve no idea where the Doctor is?”

“No, ma’am.” Benton shakes his head somberly, pausing before he speaks again, “should we be this close to it while it’s...doing  _ that _ ?”

“Corporal Benton, what I need for you to do is, very calmly, alert the Brigadier.” She swallows, “and if he’s unavailable, you’re going to need to get your men and search the grounds.” Liz continues to focus on the device, “a reaction this strong implies that the travelers are close by, possibly within twenty kilometers. Possible hostility factor unknown. Whenever the Doctor would travel in his TARDIS, even though he never leaves Earth’s atmos, he would set this off. However, if I remember correctly, he...made an adjustment causes this to ignore his temporal footprint. So...this couldn’t possibly be him right now.”

John Benton licks his lips absently, “if you’ll excuse me, Dr. Shaw.” Ever the gentleman, he swiftly strides past her, making his way to the hallway, hoping the Brigadier was in his office for once. He treads his way through the very tan halls of this UNIT office spaces, and begins to wonder if this is why the Brigadier wanted the Doctor’s laboratory so close to his office. Reaching the olive colored door after a few moments, the man’s name printed on a plaque hanging from it. Benton lifts his hand, drumming his knuckles against the wooden surface before reaching to the metal knob and turning, pushing his way in quickly.

Captain Mike Yates turns quickly, alarmed by the sudden intrusion. He was reading through one of the files brought to him containing grounds reports from earlier this morning, “do you always enter into places you weren’t approved to enter?”

“Brigadier available? We uh...we have a situation.” Benton seems nervous, he’s rubbing his thumb against his index finger in an unconscious attempt of self soothing. Nervous habit. His eyes meet that of his superior, “I’ve been sent by order of Dr. Shaw.” He uses her correct title, never planning to make the same mistake again.

“‘Fraid not. He’s currently out and about with little Katie.” Mike explains, “I thought everyone received that memo. I am taking as much of the workload guided toward the Brigadier as possible for the weekend since it’s rather seldom that he gets to see his daughter anymore.” His tone drops toward the end, laced with disappointment not toward the man, but of the situation. Mike isn’t one to get too involved with his coworkers’ personal lives. However, he respects the Brigadier more than anyone else, and he could see how grand the man’s smile was when his daughter strolled the halls with him, hand in hand. “So,” Yates moves to bring the conversation back to the topic that his subordinate mentioned previously, “Ms. Shaw.”

“Oh.” Benton thinks for a moment, he doesn’t remember a memo. Though it’s unlikely he would have read it anyway. “Dr. Shaw believes we may have some...newly arrived extraterrestrial visitors. Recommends we have our men search the grounds immediately.”

“Please, tell me you’re joking.” Mike absently licks his lips, his posture stiffening slightly.  _ Maybe he did get the memo. _ “is this...is this part of a hazing of some sort?”

“Course not.”

It’s the way he says it that causes Captain Yates to know the man is speaking the truth. He sets the files onto the desk, brushing his hands over the front of his lapel when he realizes they’ve grown sweaty. Mike leans over the desk to the telephone, lifting the receiver to his ear and touching a few buttons on the base. Once the other end responds, he tells his patrol leader the situation, or what could be the situation. “I do hope this is a mistake of some sort.”

“As do I, sir.” Benton gives the man a quick nod. “Shall I go lend a hand?”

“That would be ace, thank you, Corporal.” Yates watches as the man leaves the room again, the door swinging shut behind him, leaving Mike alone with his own thoughts. He pulls out the large, cognac colored office chair from behind his superior’s desk, lowering himself into it.  _ This isn’t his desk, he doesn’t feel comfortable _ , but it gives him an insight to the man he was giving a hand to. A grayscale picture of the Brigadier’s daughter holding a dandelion sits just off center in the middle of the desk, in perfect view of the man himself when he sits here. 

Mike inhales slowly, knowing the Brigadier probably placed it that way for a reason. He stands abruptly,  _ this isn’t his desk, he doesn’t feel comfortable _ . Clearing his throat, Captain Mike Yates gathers his wits about him and walks toward the entry door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover where a portion of the UNIT team has gotten off to.

Cold. Far more frigid than the cozy offices Tower of London, that’s for sure. Small bunkers litter the surface of this grassy moor, but with a healthy frosting of snow. This place is peaceful, serene. Osgood reaches into the pockets of her lab coat for her mobile. She holds it out in front of her in an attempt to find a signal. Any signal.

Kate lands with a thud, her files that were previously on her lap dropping near her. She had been sitting directly in front of the display when the transport prototype malfunctioned. She had a feeling this would happen. She begins to glance around, feeling the wet snow beneath her fingertips. The sensation doesn’t last long before a hand is shoved under her arm, lifting her up to her feet. She glances over, following the hand to the person attached to it, “Thank you, Lieutenant Bishop.”

Sam crouches, gathering the folders that his boss had dropped, “you alright, ma’am?”

“Y-yes, Lieutenant, thank you.” Giving a quick head nod when he glances up to her, she looks toward the fields around them, finding the space quite familiar. “Osgood, any information?” Kate feels her chin begin to tremble with the weather chill, “time?” It seems later in the day instead of around five in the morning.

“Unknown, ma’am.” Osgood shakes her head, “this mobile is supposed to be accessible from any location around the world.” The young woman lowers her mobile, striding toward her boss, “UNIT had launched various satellites into our atmos sometime during the late eighties. If I’m unable to achieve a connection-”

“Then we went back in time as well.” Kate finishes the statement, able to tell by the look on the younger woman’s face that she was accurate. She nods a little, “if this place is where I believe it is, we’re in Denham, currently referred to as Black Archive location Delta. I spent some of my childhood here.” She nods slowly, shivering a bit more now. They need to get inside one of those bunkers before they all catch their deaths, but that would probably be far too dangerous.

Sam can hear the tremble in her voice, he starts to remove his field jacket from his body, unzippering a portion in the inner lining, “Ma’am.” He gains her attention and nods toward the folders in her shaking hand, “easier for transporting documents when I believe I’m going to need to run at some point.” He sees her subtle smirk, as he takes the manilla folders from her, sliding them into the space and zipping the jacket compartment shut, “Here, take it.”

Kate shakes her head glancing to the olive drab jacket, then back toward the man, “Sam, you’ll freeze. I have more layers on than you do.”

“I run hot.” He doesn’t. Sam drapes the jacket around her shoulders when he realizes she isn’t about to slide her arm into the sleeve as he held it out. He pauses abruptly when he hears the sound of many boot steps, then what sounds like rifles being adjusted. “See? Told you the coat would come in handy.” He murmurs toward her, seeing her finally slip her arms into the sleeves. He had a feeling they wouldn’t be welcome with open arms.

“By order of the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, I ask that you place your hands above your heads and turn very slowly until you’re facing us.” Cpl. John Benton calls out, rifle held in his hands, but he doesn’t feel like he’s going to need it with this trio. Something about them seems familiar, though he isn’t able to figure out why that may be just yet. “Are you aware that you are trespassing on government property?” He calls out once he’s able to see their faces. They don’t seem nervous or scared. They seem neutral, as if this isn’t phasing them whatsoever.

“Gentlemen,” Kate responds, putting her hands up as ordered near her shoulders and bent at the elbows, noticing her companions do the same, “we plan to comply fully.” 

“Are you armed?” Benton calls out, noticing how oddly they’re all dressed.

“I am not, but my companion next to me is armed.” She gives a subtle motion toward Sam with her fingers, keeping her hands up.

_ Spies _ , the Corporal thinks, then glances to the few soldiers next to him, “Confiscate weapons and take them to lockup. Captain Yates is going to want a full interrogation from each of them.” The UNIT officers disarm the man, as ordered, then lead the group toward one of the bunkers. It was a system of halls and tunnels that led the underground quarters to the offices and various other places. Easier to move around that way when attempting stealth. “You may lower your arms, but don’t try any funny business.”

Osgood lowers her arms, moving next to Kate, “we  _ did _ time travel...like you thought we might.” The young woman attempts to conceal her excitement, keeping her voice hushed. She did what she always wanted to do. She’s become a time traveler just like the Doctor.

“Yes, but why here? Why now?” Kate slides her hands in the side pockets of Sam’s field jacket. It’s larger on her frame than she thought it would be, but incredibly comfortable. She doesn’t even notice the files that are hidden in the liner on the back and wouldn’t have known they were there if she hadn’t put them there herself.

Once reaching the jail cells of the military base, one of the soldiers uses keys that were dangling at his hip to unlock one of the cells. Creaking as it opens, the three invaders file into the space, the door closing behind them.

“This is unnecessary.” Sam calls out, knowing his team would have done the same thing if the incident occurred in their time. “We aren’t dangerous.” He calls through the bars of the cell, though they're left alone for the time being.

“With all due respect, Lieutenant, you were armed. Which means you arrived with hostile intent. Not necessarily toward UNIT or their operatives, but in general.” Kate explains, giving a quick worried glance to Osgood, who just sits on a bench within the cell, “while the argument could be made for protecting oneself, concealed weaponry is prohibited and deemed unnecessary unless one is a trained military official.”

“Which I am.” Sam grumbles.

“Not yet you aren’t.” Kate motions to the area around them, garnering her partners’ attention, “I reckon it’s sometime in the seventies or eighties, before the better coat of varnish.” She clears her throat out of a tinge of nervousness, “I believe I know exactly where, and when, we are.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam attempts to protect his companions.
> 
> Kate is unimpressed by the military intimidation tactics.

“Have you tried phoning the Doctor? They didn’t take our mobiles.” Osgood folds her legs underneath herself. “Wherever we are-”

“We don’t need to always ring the Doctor when we’re stuck between a rock and a hard place. We can put our heads together and decipher a way to return to where we belong.” Kate answers, a certainty to her tone of voice. She watches her Lieutenant pacing in front of the bars like a caged animal. “Sam, why not have a seat?”

“Why aren’t they questioning us yet?” Sam replies, his voice quiet, curious, “administering truth serum, torturing, beating us. Whatever works in order to obtain information. I’m generally unaware of UNIT tactics of yesteryear. Whatever this time is, I know it isn’t  _ our _ time. It’s before us.”

“Based on their uniforms, I’d say we’re in the seventies or eighties.” Osgood nods a little, leaning against the wall in the corner of the cell. She’s surprised they’ve allowed Sam to remain with them in this single cell. She thought for sure they’d separate him from the rest of them. Noticing Kate’s quick turn of her head to face her. “Are you familiar with-”

Kate doesn’t answer her, not even actually knowing if a question has been asked, but she meets the young scientist’s eyes. Of course she remembers this time, but doesn’t remember it enough to be able to speak of it. Her posture appears relaxed. “Only slightly, but...I’m certain if I saw someone or...another location, I’d-”

She’s interrupted by the opening of the entrance door, leading to the cells. A young, tall officer begins to pace in front of the cell containing the only three prisoners. His sandy blonde hair just peeking from underneath his olive brown cap. He’s flanked by other UNIT officers holding rifles, probably just to intimidate. “As I’m certain you’re all aware, we must interview you. We must gain a better handle on...your true mission here.” The young officer nods, finally coming to a stop in his pacing to meet each person with a gaze to their eyes, “I’m Captain Mike Yates and this is Sergeant Benton, we’ll be conducting your interviews.”

Though the Captain doesn’t expect a response, he’s surprised when the people within the cell seem relatively uninterested. Only one to appear nervous is the one in the lab coat. Mike smirks to himself, “her first.” She’ll be easy to crack, he knows. 

“No, she’s just along for the ride. Doesn’t know anything. That’s why she’s shaking in her boots.” Sam Bishop watches the men, “I’ll come with you...and I'll tell you what you want to know. Within reason, obviously.”

“Are you the leader of this group?” Benton keeps his eyes on the eager, muscular man within the cell. This handsome chap could probably hold his own, if he needed to, he thinks.

“What makes you think  _ he’s _ the leader?” Kate lifts her head, watching the display of military prowess, and appearing completely unfazed.

“Because I am.” Sam quickly turns his head to look toward her, wanting them to take him if they were going to do a bit of torturing for information. “You don’t need to try to protect me, Ma-sweetheart.” He turns back toward the soldiers, “the heart always wants to protect. Am I right?”

“Quite right.” Benton smirks to himself, nodding. He orders the other cadets to release the man and take him to the second interview room, the women would stay here thus far. No one was safe from being interviewed at the moment. The women would need to stew, waiting for a bit.

“Who is the head of your science department?” Kate asks another question, still not moving from her seat. She’ll draw their attention despite Sam’s best efforts. When they seem confused by her statement, she continues, “it’s a simple question, gentlemen, is it not?”

Benton starts to smile to himself, intrigued, thinking to himself at how fiery this woman is. “Why do you want to know?”

“I’d prefer to speak with them, quite honestly.” She finally stands from her position on the metal bench, carefully stepping over to the cell door. Kate doesn’t seem even the slightest big afraid, or intimidated. Far from what these UNIT offers were hoping for. “Also, marching around here with your weapons as you are...what would the Brigadier say?”

This causes Cpt. Yates to perk up a bit, straightening his back, “do you know Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart?”

“Know him? I’d say we’re practically family. However, it’s in bad taste to answer a question with another question and you’ve done so twice over.” Kate slowly folds her arms over her chest, “I just want to know who you have in your Science Department. As I said previously, simple question.”

“Uh...head of that department is currently traveling the countryside. We do have his assistant, Ms. Elizabeth Shaw-”

“Dr. Elizabeth Shaw.” Osgood calls out, rising from the metal seat and coming to stand behind her boss, looking at the UNIT soldiers.

“Doctor Elizabeth Shaw, I was going to say that.” Benton nods to the prisoner in the lab coat, then looks back to his Captain.

A smirk begins to form in the corner of Kate’s mouth, knowing exactly what time period they’re in now. “Much appreciated. If you’d like to ask us those questions, feel free. However, you hurt either of my people...and we’re going to have a problem. Are we understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Benton responds quickly, understanding that this woman was in charge of their little group. Not to mention there’s something about her that screams leadership to him. It earns him an unimpressed glance from his actual superior, causing him to shrug. 

Yates sighs softly, “there are two interview rooms. We’ll take the brainy one with the glasses and...this other one.” He motions to Lt. Bishop, watching as his men open the cell door. He watches the woman in the suit, taking note of how different the suit appeared from anything he’s seen recently. “Just because you drop a few names doesn’t make you automatically innocent.” He shakes his head, following behind the group after they close the cell door again.

Kate makes eye contact with Osgood, giving her a reassuring wink as they lead her from the brig area. She watches as they leave the door leading to the prison cells open. Either hoping she manages to leave her cell or as a test of trust, Kate isn’t sure. However, until her people are brought back unharmed, she’ll treat the situation like the latter option. Taking a moment to peer through the thick metal bars, Kate finally turns around, making her way back to the metal benches that surround the walls. She takes a seat, telling herself to  _ be patient. _ Easier said than done.


End file.
